Bae Yong Joon
Perfil *'Nombre:' 배용준 / Bae Yong Joon / Bae Yong Junthumb|299px|Bae Yong Jun *'Apodos:' BYJ (por sus fans), ヨン様 / Yon-sama (en Japón) *'Profesión:' Actor, modelo, empresario *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 29 de Agosto, 1972 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Mapo Gu, Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 181cm *'Peso:' 78kg, (dependiendo de los papeles que le dan) *'Tipo de sangre:' RH+ O *'Agencia:' BOF Dramas *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) *Water Drops of God (Finales 2009) *The Legend (MBC, 2007) *Hotelier 2007 (TV Asahi, 2007, episodio 1) *Winter Sonata (KBS, 2002) *Hotelier (MBC, 2001) *Did We Really Love? (MBC, 1999) *The Barefooted Youth (KBS, 1998) *First Love (KBS, 1997) *Papa (KBS, 1996) (drama relacionado con Salut D'Amour) *A Sunny Place of the Young (KBS, 1995) *The Six Steps Toward a Separation (KBS, 1995) *Sea Breeze (PSB, 1995) *Salut D'Amour (Love Greeting) (KBS, 1994) Películas *April Snow (2005) *Untold Scandal (2004) *Ppilku (1997) (basado en el drama Salut D'Amour (Love Greeting) Premios 2010 *'The Korea Herald': 30 de las Personas mas Influyentes 2007 *'MBC Drama Awards:' Daesang (Premio Especial) *'MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor pareja con Lee Ji Ah por The Legend *'MBC Drama Awards:' Premio de Popularidad 2004 *'40th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor actor revelación por Untold Scandal 2003 *'Blue Dragon Awards:' Mejor actor revelación y premio de popularidad 2002 *'KBS Acting Awards:' Mejor actor y premio de popularidad *'38th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio de popularidad 1997 *'33rd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio de popularidad 1996 *'KBS Acting Awards:' Premio al actor más valioso y premio de popularidad 1995 *'KBS Acting Awards:' Premio al novato del año y premio al más fotogénico Anuncios 2007 *Secom *Megane Ichiba *Pizza-La 2006 *Hyundai Sonata *Eastern Home Shopping Network *Secom Security Systems *Pizza-La *Keangnam 2005 *Taster's Choice *Pizza-La *Lotte Rummy y Bacchus chocolates *Keangnam (Constructora) *Coca-Cola 7-Flavor Tea *Lotte Almond 2004 *Taster's Choice *Pizza-La (Pizza japonesa) *Oronamin C *Lotte Flavono *Lotte Almond *Sony Handycam *Sony Cybershot *AU by KDDI (Audi) *Daihatsu Mira *LG La La La (vídeos disponibles en Bae Yong Yoo Página oficial) 2003 *Ray Ban Glasses *Taster's Choice *LG Whisen *LG Telecom *LG Card *Kolon ManStar *Old & New 2002 *LG Telecom *LG Home Shopping *LG Card *Korea Investment Trust *Kolon ManStar *Old & New *Halla Millate 2001 *JM Global Water Purifier *Kye Mong Sa (Prensa) *Old & New *L'oreal (Perfume) 1999 *FRJ 1998 *LG Group 1997 *LG Group *HITE Beer (cerveza) 1996 *Kwail Nara *LG Group,... *Dong Yang Cosmetic (cosméticos masculinos) 1995 *Lotte Gana *NongShim ZEC *MAYPOLE Curiosidades Libros Publicados *'2007': BYJ Family Book (BYJ Libro de Familia) *'2005': 100 Days of Bae Yong Joon (100 días de Bae Yong Joon) *'2004': The Image: Volume 1 (La Imagen: Volumen 1, libro fotográfico hechas por él mismo para celebrar el 10º aniversario de su carrera artística) Familia ''' *Padres y una hermana '''Religión *Cristiano católico Educación *Preescolar Il-mun *Primaria Myung-il *Colegio Baejae *Instituto Hanyoung *Graduado en FTM (Film, TV & Multimedia) perteneciente a la facultad de arte de la Universidad Sungkyunkwan Pasatiempos *Pescar *Leer *Ver peliculas Especialidades *Nadar *Water-skiing *Snow-board *Bolos *Kendo Debut *En 1995 en la película Ppilku estrenada en 1997. *Famoso mundialmente por su drama Winter Sonata, dejándonlo al frente como artista nº 1 de la famosa "Ola Coreana" *En un artículo de la reconocida revista NEWSWEEK (versión asiática), cuyo radio de acción cubre más allá de las fronteras asiáticas se hizo un estudio sobre la desmesurada popularidad de Bae Yong Yoo con respecto a sus fans femeninas de toda Asia, en las que se incluye mujeres de todas las edades, adolescentes, casadas, maduras, que no dudan en viajar a países vecinos cuando BYJ se encuentra en sus giras de promoción. Una nota particular de la revista atañe a las japonesas, en donde declaran textualmente "Japanese women are taking up the study of Korean language and history because of Bae" (Las mujeres japonesas se han puesto a estudiar coreano y su historia debido a Bae). *En el 2004 mientras se encontraba en gira de promoción por China y Japón, coincidió con la publicación de su libro fotográfico The Image: Volume 1 en Japón. Por lo que tras dejar Taiwán se esperaba su llegada a Japón en breve sin fecha concreta. En el aeropuerto de Narita en Tokio, habían más de 5000 fans esperando su llegada, algunas incluso habían "acampado en las terminales del aeropuerto" para no perderse su llegada. Ya en la terminal se convocaron 350 oficiales de policía y 70 agentes anti-disturbios para intentar controlar a la masa de gente, habiendo icluso heridos que tuvieron que ser atendidos de urgencia por los paramédicos. *En 2005 hizo una fugaz visita a Taiwán promocionando su película April Snow custodiado por 72 guardaespaldas, en una de las ruedas de prensa se le dijo que una fan suya diagnosticada de cáncer, le había hecho cientos de retratos suyos y que le gustaría tener la oportunidad de conocerlo, Bae agradeció el comentario del reportero, y se confirmó meses más tarde que su último día de estancia en Taiwán se acercó en privado hasta el hospital donde se encontraba la fan para agradecerle en persona su gesto Prensa de Taiwán. *Relaciones conocidas con Lee Sa Gang, y con la famosa cantante BoA, 14 años más joven que él, sin embargo tras varios escándolos, ha decidido dejar sus vida privada al margen de la prensa para que no afecte a su trabajo. *Ha vuelto a la televisión después de 5 años de ausencia, con el galardonado drama The Legend con el que ha conseguido aumentar más aún si es posible su popularidad en toda la región asiática. Galeria de Fotos 0909-20bae-20yong-20joon-small.jpg byj02.jpg byj04.jpg byj13.jpg herhehtyjyjyj.jpg 3029256226-bae-yong-joon-richest-celebrity-in-korea.jpg 0131b.jpg 95014.jpg 95897589mi2.jpg 9899856811.jpg bae09122.jpg Bae Yong-joon.jpg baeyongjoon1.jpg BaeYongJoon1075a.jpg BaeYong-joon2.jpg BaeYongjoon_operation.jpg BaeYongJun.jpg bae-yong-jun-90430004.jpg BYJ2.jpg H1U9D00Z.jpg 드림하이.jpg Enlaces *Página oficial *Perfil en Empas *BaeYongJoon's Mexico Family (BYJ's first complete spanish forum) Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KEscritor